


It's Not What It Looks Like (MariChat)

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Reveal, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal day, but this time, at the school, was a fashion contest. Marinette decides to be a part of it. As she wins, at the end Adrien decides to congratulate Marinette. While walking, he sees her crying for no reason..At that night, he decides to go to her house and see why she was crying that day.. But they found more than they expected, things go weird and they do things that should be known by no one, but...things happen<br/>sorry i suck at summaries xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A fashion dissaster

It is a normal day. The birds singing songs and Alya calling Marinette at 7am in the morning.  
"Girl! where are you?! the school is about to start!" said Alya angry at her friend for being late again. "huh.." Marinette was exhausted because of the akuma attak from that night "Oh sorry Alya! i will be at school in five minutes!". She put her clothes on and began to run "Marinette! What about the lunch??" said Sabine looking at her daughter running out of the house. "Oh, um, eh... I will eat later, bye maman, i'll be late again!" and with that said, she ran out the bakery.

/A.N. (Author Note) please don't be mad at me, but i'll skip the whole time when she was running to school, nothing new xD/

Marinette finally arrives at school. "oh hi Marinette" a grumpy Alya said angry "where were you?! we were looking for you and Adrien!" said Nino. Adrien arrives in the class exactly when Nino says his name. "Oh! Sorry guys! sorry for being late!again.." apologized Adrien while feeling stessed, he felt Plagg's movements in his jacked, he felt him giggling. "what were you guys doing all night?!" the reporter (Alya) said looking confused and dissapointed. "I..WAS READING A BOOK!" said Marinette and Adrien in the same time. They looked at each other. Tension was in the room. This time, they had luck, Ms. Bustier came in class room and started the lesson.

"So, there are 10 minutes until the bell will ring, so i wanted to give you an announcement! there will be a fashion contest! Interested students will have to fil a form and apply with a design, if Mr. Agreste, the dad of Adrien Agreste, will approve the design, you will get a score. There will be a final competition next week when will be only 2 designs approved! so hurry up, and don't forget to make your homework in time! and Adrien and Marinette, please come at me when the bell rings, i want to talk to you.." said the teacher. The bell finally rings, all the students leave the class while Adrien, Marinette, Nino and Alya stay in here. "you better hurry up or you will regret it!" said Alya with a friendly smile. Finaly Alya and Nino leave.

"Marinette, Adrien..i've noticed that you are late whenever an Akuma attak is happening at night...why is this happening?!" the teacher was dissapointed in them, Marinette gulped but Adrien said with a smirk what would Chat Noir do "well, i personally read all night, it must be a coincidence..and about Marinette, i think she does that too" Marinette looked happily at Adrien, nodding that what he says it's true. "well... in this case you're allowed to leave now" said Ms. Bustier, "but! Marinette! one more thing..i want you to pair with Adrien at the Fashion contest, i think you will do great job together!" Marinette and Adrien blushed, their faces were redder than that Tomato Head (Nath x'D). 

While the day passed by, Marinette started crying of happines because she got paired with Adrien.

/A.N LET'S JUST SKIP TO THE SCENE WHERE THEY WIN BECAUSE I JUST WANNA WRITE NOW THE MARICHAT SIN xDD/

"and the winners are.." a voice said "ADRIEN AND MARINETTE! good job!'' they went in the stage. That's how everything ended..untill when Adrien went to congratulate Marinette he saw her crying. "Alya..why..i can't live like thiiiiiiiiis" said Marinette crying.

Later that night, Adrien decided to visit his princess to see what exactly happend and why was she crying.


	2. A..crush?..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chpater well, Chat realizes he is having a crush on Mari xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for posting it so late but i was busy and i wasn't home..

Chat finally arrived at Mari's house..

"Hey purrinces! good care to let the kitty in?" he gave her a flirtatious smirk and winked at her. "go home Chat, i'm busy, don't you see?" Marinette's face turned dark red while trying to don't look at him. "oh c'mon Mari, i came here fur (A/N:yes i know it's "fur" and not "for" xD) an answer to a question.." his cat-ears started to lean down against his blone shining hair. "Ugh! fine! fine!" Marinette opened the window while the cat found himself standing on Mari's bed and lookin at her designs. She was working at a Chat Noir inspired dress. It had a model like Chat's baston as the zipper, the dress was dark green with claws and cat-foot-prints.

"Wow, purrinces those designs are amazing!" Chat gave her a smirk and a little of blushing. "Oh-Um...well..haha...ah..um..T-thanks Chat" stuttered Marinette while having a red face. "when did i started stuttering around Chat Noir.." she tought to herself. "Well..back to my question..I saw you crying today, what happend?" Chat went to her and looked deep in her eyes. "I..I saw a girl trying to kiss my crush..again.." Marinette said with a sad face. "Oh...well, your crush doesn't deserve your feelings" he said with an angry expresion on his face. "Wha-" tried Marinette but was intreruppted by Chat. "If he hurts your feelings, he's an idiot!" he stormed off.

"No Chat..go home it's late..and never talk about this anymore.." Said Marinette unconvinced if she wants Chat to leave or stay. "No, Mari, i wanna stay here this night..because anyways no one cares if i'm home.." he said dropping his head on Marinette's shoulder. "Oh kitty, i didn't know you..never mind..what would you like to do?.." she blushed while thinking how Chat's civilian life is "of course Purrincess..well, i would love to see that Chat Noir inspired outfit" He have her a flirtatious smirk again and winked and she blushed. 

"damn she's hot and cute.." he tought to himself. "Sure thing Chat, wait, just close your eyes so i can change my clothes" she giggled with a little blush on her face. "Wanna close my eyes huh?" he laughted while Mari blushed hard "Well, i promise i won't look" he said laughting. "you better not!" she said while she was so embarassed. Chat started hearing how her shirt is falling down and smooth on the floor and how she gets rid of her pants and shoes. "that's an opportunity Chat, don't loose it and take a sneak peek of her body" he tought to himself while opening his eyes a litle bit so Marinette couldn't see.

She was wearing only her panties and bra. Chat blushed while still looking how she tries to get rid of her bra so she can put on her special bra for the outfit. "Pfft..Need some help?" laughted Chat with a flirting attitude. "Wha-! CHAT I TOLD YOU TO DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES!" his perfect princess yelled at him.He felt he was in heaven anyways. "oh come on, i know you would enjoy my help" He went straight to her and pushed her against the wall. "What am i doing.." he tought to himself. "What is he doing.." she tought to herself. "Let me help you dar princess" as he finished those words her put his arms aroung her soulders and then opened the clip from her bra..

Her bra falled smooth and slow on the wooden floor. "And what do we have here?" said Chat laughting while staring at Marinette's blue gorgerous eyes. "Chat! don't you dare-" said Marinette with a dark red face, but she was intreruppted by Chat. He gave her a hickie (Love Bite) on her neck. "You're mine now..pretty hickie huh?" he smirked while still looking at her bright red face. "Chat! what did you just do.." said MArinette almost crying. "Princess, no reason to cry" before she could say anything, Chat pressed his soft lips against hers. She kissed him back. That kiss became a romantic and passionate kiss between MariChat.

Then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, that's how it looks like xD hope u like it and next chapter comes tommorow or after 2-3 days if i have time. See ya X3


	3. Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien realizes he is having feelings for Marinette after having a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late again but i was lazy x'D

Then...

He let out a gasp and opened his eyes. He was just dreaming. All that visit was a dream, nothing real.. "hey, kid, what's up? why did you woke up at..uh" Plagg looked at the clock. "at 2am? what in the cheesee is wrong with you?" Plagg let out an annoyance moan and went back to sleep. _I have to go see Mari.._ he tought to himself. "plagg!" he said almost yelling at his kwami. "No, no, no!!! i need sleep, don't you dare-" he didn't even could finish and Adrien said "Claws out!" a flash of green and white light covered his body and transforme him in the Paris' second hero, the great Chat Noir. "we have a princess to visit".

With that said he jumped off the window and made his way to her princess' balcony. He saw that her lights were on. She was probably working on a design or something like this. "Care to let the kitty in?" Said Chat leaning on her balcony. "Huh, Chat? what are you doing here at..2am?! omg it's already 2 AM?? i've gotta sleep! go home Chat!" Marinette panicked. "hey, hey, chill. And what's with that attitude? this is the way you treat a superhero visiting you?" Chat smirked with a look 'Hey-you're-cute-af' "I'm sorry, sorry The great and powerful Chat Noir. How can i prove my respect?" Said Marinette with annoyance. "Pfft, i like your style of greeting me Princess" Chat noir smirked with a flirty look on his face. "Ha.Ha. seems like you didn't noticed my sarcasm Ms.Super Hero" said Marinette letting out a grin.

"Ok, ok i'm sorry i just had a bad dream and wanted to check on you.." he blushed and looked down and his tail. "oh, poor kitty, what was all that dream about?" Said Marinette with a 'You-gotta-be-kidding-me' look on her face. Chat let out a long sigh and told her what happend in his dream. "oh..that's..um.." Marinete blushed and felt like she wanted the earth swallow her "it was kind of a nightmare for you..right?" said Marinette with a red face. If her face could be redder than how it was, it could be the most embarassing thing in the world. "Well, i kind of enjoyed that dream" Chat let out a sight and scrached his back. Marinette blushed and covered her face with her hands because she just wanted the earth swallow her.

"Uh, don't get me wron and all that stuff Mari.." he looked sad.."i-i..i w-won't.." _when did i strted stutterin around Chat?_ she tought to herself. "Wh-what can i do to make you feel better?.." she said lettin out the stutter domine her again. Chat let out a very small smile and looked up at her. "please..just..let me.." Chat didn't even finished his words and he found himself blushing hard nd upon Marinette. "C-chat what are you doing?!" she blushed. She actually realized that she had little feeling for his feline crime-partner..Chat let out a small grim and took of Marinette's T-shirt. "C-Chat Stop! This is not a nightmare Chat! Stop! Please!" she cried while Chat didn't seem to give a shit about her wish of lettin her alone. He developed a big monther crush for his classmate. The shy cute Marinette.

He wanted to stop. But was too late. "Princess..Please owe me this moment" before she could say anything, he put her on her bed and gave her the very long time waiting hickie on her neck. "Now my job is done..you're mine". Marinette had eyes filled with tears. _HE'S SO DEAD! but..why do i feel like i have feelings for..HIM?.._ She let out a blush and closed her eyes hoping it would be just a bad dream "g-go home Chat.." she said crying. "if that's your wish princess.." he let out a sigh and jumped off her balcony.

Marinette went to sleep. She woke up in the mornin. "Tikki, i had the weirdest but in the same time the cutest dream. I was dreaming that Chat came here gave me a love bite claiming his own." Marinette giggled while Tikki was staring at her chosen's neck. "huh? what's wrong Tikki?" Marinete was confused "well, it wasn't just a dream, you have that love bite on your neck". Marinette stared and felt like she could just blow and kill that kitty on a patrol for that. "oh no! i'll be late for school! no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!" She totally forgot what Tikki said. She put on one ChatNoir inspired dress and started running to school. "Mari, calm down!" said Tikki.

 

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

* * *

"hey girl, what's up? and by the way i like your Chat Noir dress!" Alya exclaimed. "T-thanks.." she blushed softly. Adrien just come in and waved to Marinette "Hey Mari! like your PAWsome dress" he smirked.

_Did he..noooo..did he made a pun?.._

marinette didn't know what to say. For the second time that week she wanted to be swallowed inside earth. Adrien came closer to Marinette. their nouses touched and they had both red faces. Adrien wanted to kiss his princess. But he forgot he's Adrien and not Chat Noir at that moment and he did it. He kissed Marinette.

_OH MY GOD OMG OMG OMG OMfG! DID HE KISSED ME?!! RED CODE, RED CODE, ADRIEN LIPS ON MY LIPS!!_

_oh my god did he just kissed my girl? Adrien kissed my bff? Adrien kissed Marinette? oml_ Tought Alya

Everyone was staring at them and cheering. Marinette kissed him back.

Untill...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make the next part soon as possible :3


	4. I don't have ideas for a title LMFAO GO AND READ THE CHAPTER x'D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me  
> The real sin coming in your way at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People asked me question on instagram: 
> 
> Q: How many chapters will the fanfic have?  
> A: it will have more than 10 for sure!
> 
> Q:Are there more fanfics that you wrote?  
> A: yes, a lot more!
> 
> Q: Are you gonna put some Ladrien?  
> A: EWWWWWW, i hate Ladrien xD
> 
> Q: Do you think you can make an Aged-up Characters fanfiction?  
> A: I already did, but includes porn in it, sorry xD
> 
> Q: Would Chat get some pussy in any fanfiction of yours? or just love bites?  
> A: Look out for Chapter 4 of "MariChat: it's not what it looks like!" and you will find out! ;)
> 
> That's all X3 btw follow me on instagram: @skylar_skylar_

 Then..

Marinette and Adrien removed their lips slowly. Adrien just realized once more what he was doing and felt embarassed, while Marinette felt dead inside and in heaven. "I-i uh..huh...i.." Adrien tried to speak but he stared stuttering when he remembered last night. His princess. "i've gotta go!" He finally managed to take out a full sentence.

"Oh my god girl!" Alya recorded all the kiss. She had big eyes like she just saw Ladybug's real identity but she clearly didn't. She was jumping and hugged Marinette, while the poor liitle girl was still in shock after Adrien Agreste his beloved crush kissed her. Kissed HER. KISSED **HER**.

"Alya..w-what j-ju-just..HAPPEND?!" She managed to speak after shock. She still didn't believed it. She felt like all her emotions inside her head just exploded, everything she still needed was a Chloe who destroys everything. Lucky for Mari she wasn't there today, she got grounded after causing an akuma attack again a week ago.

"Girll. you alright? you seem-" Alya tried to ask Marinette. She was pale..Like she just saw a ghost. Maybe those were the effects after a shock? maybe she's dead inside and gone to heaven? maybe- no, no time for 'maybies' she had to ask Marinette what's up with her, she simply had to.

"I..i've gotta go" Marinette felt panic in her stomach..Her ribs felt so heavy as her body..She ran in the girl's bathroom and leaned against the wall slowly falling sown with her head hidden under her hands. She gave 2 sobs and started crying. Suddently the door openned. It was a Male figure. The shadow seemed to look like a strong man.

Marinette was scared. After her shock she wasn't having that Ladybug inside her for a while. Who could that man be? he came and saw Marinette in panic crying and leaning against the wall. She was shacking her legs of scare. "Ch-Chat what are you doing in girl's bathroom?!! AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!!" She uddently didn't seem so scared after knowing who was that man.

Chat didn't said anything. There was silence for 10 seconds. they both looke down. "No time to explain" Said Chat wraping his arms tight on Marinette. He bring her home and placed her on the bed. "Ch-Chat if th-that's a silly ga-game i swear you're DEAD!" she cried out. Her parents were gone for 1 week so she was alone.

Chat didn't seem to hear her "I said-" Marinette had a red face and started yelling, before she could finish her sentence she was intreruppteb by Chat Noir. 'i know what you said.. I know what happend. You were supposted to be mine and only mine.." he gave her a smirk but looking at the wooden floor. Marinette felt a mix of emotions.

He was angry for how he reacted and thinking he says she's 'his' girl _WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! ADRIEN AGRESTE?!!_ She yelled in her head..but in the same time she was happy because at least someone loved her.well.. in a very strange way of course.

Before she could say anything else, Chat grabbed her waist and took of her red-pink pants. Marinette didn't seem to hate it. So he continued. He finally took off her panties. "I'm sorry it had to be that way, princess" She didn't said anything once again.

He put his head between her legs and start licking. She just moaned but seemed to enjoy it. "Ch-Chat..s..s-stop..."she managed to moan and grin while she felt pleasure tears falling on her hot pink face..

"I'm sorry..i didn't know you don't like it, it's my first time to be honest, and i really love you and..and.." he pulled of and leaned on her bed next to her. She put her finger tip on his lips before he could say anything else.

"No need to be sorry..it's my first time too..but i didn't imagined it will be like that..all in a single day..the boy i have a crush on at school kisses me and then the boy that i actually didn't liked because it's annoying does that to me and then i start developing feelings for you and.." she said crying "it's happening to fast.." she cried..

She had a crush on his alter ego? on HIM? she had feelings for both of him now. He felt happy. He wanted to be with her.. But..there was one problem. How in the world is he supposted to tell her that he's Adrien?!


End file.
